


Меж двух дверей

by TokaOka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Strong Language, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokaOka/pseuds/TokaOka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Описываемые события по большей части происходят в коридоре на четвертом этаже, в доме номер 12 на площади Гримо, меж двух дверей, ведущих в комнаты братьев Блэк. Зона действия - "длинный темный коридор". А длинные темные коридоры ("по исследованиям британских ученых") действуют отрицательно психологически.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Меж двух дверей

[вечер]

— Не дури, Сириус! — в полутемном коридоре, привалившись спиной к двери в комнату брата, Регулус с деланным интересом рассматривает ногти. — Выходи и пойдем ужинать.

— Пошел в пизду, — раздается из-за двери равнодушный голос Сириуса.

— Выйди и покажи дорогу, — не отрываясь от своего занятия, продолжает Регулус.

— Спроси у своей мамаши! — за дверью раздается грохот.

— Это ты там ебанулся? — ухмыляясь спрашивает Регулус.

— Повторяю, пошел на хуй! — в голосе Сириуса уже чувствуется раздражение.

— В прошлый раз было «в пизду», но это не имеет значения! Если ты сейчас выйдешь — я тебе отсосу! — Регулус резко поворачивается к двери.

— Фу, бля! Я свой член не на помойке нашел! — но через мгновение дверь распахивается, и Сириус останавливается на пороге.

— Да, я знаю. Там таких нет, — говорит Регулус, внимательно всматриваясь в лицо брата.

— Конечно, я тебе не какой-нибудь Мальсибер или Эйвери! — Сириус, самодовольно ухмыляясь, расстегивает ширинку.

— Тут и сравнивать нечего, — тихо говорит Регулус, следя за руками брата.

— Ну, и? — шепчет Сириус, держа в руке свой член.

— Я же сказал "если выйдешь", а ты все еще в комнате, — Регулус вдруг делает едва уловимое движение назад.

— Уёбок, — шипит Сириус, спешно пряча член, — въебать бы тебе по морде, да мараться неохота...

Дверь с грохотом захлопывается, снизу раздается визгливый крик матери: "Сириус! Ну какая же гадина этот мальчишка!"

— Стой, Сириус! — вдруг кричит Регулус и потом добавляет негромко:

— Я не уёбок. Просто я прошу тебя — брось валять дурака и пойдем ужинать.

[ночь]

Горячие щеки. На шелковых подушках жар ощущается еще сильнее. "Как нарочно!" — зло думает Регулус и поворачивается на другой бок. Сна нет. Дома ужинают позднее, чем в школе, но дело не в этом. Ему не дает покоя сегодняшнее происшествие в коридоре. Стоит ему закрыть глаза, как перед ним возникает член Сириуса. Он злится на себя за то, что не сумел толком рассмотреть его, запомнить как следует. У него невыносимо тянет в паху, собственный член сладко ноет, Регулусу приходится даже одеяло откинуть. Нет, пустое! Все равно не унимается! Но надо держаться. Регулус твердо решил, что не будет дрочить на Сириуса. Хотя больше всего на свете ему бы хотелось сейчас перевернуться на живот и тереться о нагретые шелковые простыни, обнимать подушку и лизать ее, представляя под собой ласкового и красивого брата, представляя, как сочно сосешь его горячий слюнявый язык, как длинные пальцы Сириуса раздвигают ягодицы и давят на дырку, ух, просто никакого удержу нет! Регулус громко стонет и кончает. Дыхание сбилось, сперма толчками вылетает, и вот уже предательски чернеет пятно на зеленом шелке. Конечно, он лежит на животе. Конечно, он лизал подушку. Конечно, он сам себе пытался засунуть палец в задницу. Конечно, это мерзость! Но как ему полегчало! Теперь можно даже заснуть. Ненавидя себя за распущенность и слабость. "Но мои руки чисты!" — зачем-то упрямо думает Регулус, гордясь своей стойкостью в решении не дрочить на Сириуса, после чего проваливается в бессонное ничто.

[утро]

— Сириус, пойдем завтракать! — Регулус стучит в дверь костяшкой согнутого указательного пальца.

— Как же ты меня заебал! — слышится хриплый и сонный голос Сириуса.

— Не ври! Я тебя и пальцем не трогал! — ухмыляясь говорит Регулус и прижимается к двери всем телом.

— Зато себя, поди, залапал до усрачки! — хохочет Сириус.

Щеки Регулуса вновь вспыхивают, и член предательски дергается.

— Урод! — Регулусу кажется, что он сейчас задохнется. — С какой бы стати?! Я не ваш занюханный староста! Вот, кто дрочит целыми днями, подглядывая в раздевалке за тобой и твоим Поттером!

После этих слов дверь в комнату Сириуса распахивается, и он возникает перед самым носом оторопевшего Регулуса. Глаза сверкают, ноздри раздуваются, длинные волосы взлохмачены, кулаки сжаты — прямо не парень, а норвежский гребнеспин! Того и гляди сгоришь! Регулусу кажется, что у него земля из-под ног уходит.

— Я тебе сейчас покажу урода... — яростно шепчет Сириус, сгребая Регулуса за грудки. — Я тебе сейчас покажу...

Регулусу не больно. Он только понимает, что Сириус бьет его. Умело бьет. Жестко. Коротко.

— Гаденыш, — Сириус толкает Регулуса к стене. И правильно делает. Если бы не эта стена, Регулус упал бы навзничь. А так он всего лишь сползает по ней на пол, как отвратительный плевок. А Сириус слизывает кровь со сбитого кулака и, мотнув патлатой головой, отходит к окну. За окном машет крыльями огромный бурый филин Поттера.

— Приятного аппетита, брат, — шепчет Регулус, глядя на Сириуса. Соленые слюни слишком густы, чтобы их можно было проглотить.

— Завали ебало, — не оборачиваясь, бросает ему Сириус, он занят филином Поттера. Регулус видит, как губы Сириуса вздрагивают и растягиваются в улыбку. Такую добрую и такую человечную. Он понимает, что брат искренне рад письму. И все это так не вяжется с происходящим.

— Кричер, мокрое полотеце, — вязко шамкает Регулус, поднимаясь с пола.

— Еще не хватало, чтобы ты здесь подтирался! Давай, вали отсюда! — Сириус выталкивает Регулуса в коридор.

[день]

За обедом мать только и говорит об этой помолвке. О том, что брак накладывает на человека обязательства, о том, что после женитьбы становится уже не до глупостей. Регулус иногда украдкой смотрит на нее и пытается понять, то ли она шутит, то ли она действительно выжила из ума. Женить Сириуса на дочери Кэрроу?! На этой уродине?! От переполняющих его чувств Регулус давится запеканкой, начинает кашлять и, с молчаливого согласия матери, выходит из-за стола. Он выбегает из столовой. Он со всех ног несется на четвертый этаж и что есть мочи тарабанит кулаком в дверь Сириуса.

— Открой мне дверь, брат! — кричит Регулус на весь коридор.Но за дверью раздается какая-то возня, как будто приглушенный смех и грохот музыки из волшебного радиоприемника, а на двери проступает неумело, но вполне отчетливо нарисованный торчащий вверх средний палец. Коронный жест Джеймса Поттера! Регулус сам не понимает, отчего это вдруг по его щекам текут слезы? "Вот она значит какая, да?! Да пропади она совсем пропадом, эта ваша любовь!" Регулус вваливается в свою комнату и, уже не в силах сдержаться, утыкается лицом в подушку и кричит в нее: "Сириус! Ты сам все испортил, Сириус!". Именно сейчас ему больше всего на свете хочется примкнуть к сторонникам Темного Лорда. Заставить считаться с собой! Заставить заметить! Заставить подумать, наконец, "почему?". И хладнокровно заставить умереть.

[и снова вечер]

— Мама приказала тебе спуститься вниз, — говорит Регулус, стоя возле двери в комнату Сириуса и добавляет тихо: — Мне теперь почему-то не хочется предупреждать о том, что тебя ожидает.

— О чем это здесь мяукает себе под нос маменькин котеночек?! — дверь открывается, и Сириус, весело улыбаясь, протягивает руку, чтобы взъерошить тщательно уложенные волосы Регулуса. — Она не забыла дать тебе своего змеиного молочка?

— Прекрати паясничать, ты и без того омерзителен! — Регулус резко отбивает руку Сириуса. — Тебя ждут в гостиной. И мне кажется, что тебе лучше послушаться и спуститься вниз.

— А тебе не кажется, что ты совсем нюх потерял?! — веселость Сириуса как рукой сняло. — С каких это дел ты так разговариваешь?!

— Мне есть с кого брать пример, — парирует Регулус.

— А ну-ка, извинись передо мной! — гневно кричит Сириус, но Регулус вскидывает руку и показывает Сириусу средний палец.

— Ах, ты, склизкая дрянь! Задрот малолетний! Жополиз! Я сейчас тебе этот палец в твою гребаную задницу засуну! Хотя, может тебе только того и надо?!

Сириус прижимает Регулуса к стене в коридоре, выкрутив ему руку. Губы Регулуса крепко сжаты от напряжения.

— Ну, чего заткнулся?! Въебать тебе по самые гланды? Чтобы ты уже успокоился, а?! — рычит Сириус в ухо Регулусу, свободной рукой вытаскивая из кармана волшебную палочку. — Диффиндо!

На брюках и трусах Регулуса появляется дыра, и он наконец-то начинает понимать, что Сириус не шутит.

— Не надо, брат, — шепчет Регулус, — не надо...

Но Сириус уже выпростал свой член из штанов. Он смачно выпускает на головку слюну и начинает пристраивать ее между ягодиц Регулуса.

— Сириус, я прошу тебя, не надо, — Регулус прижимается щекой к стене, но не делает ни малейшей попытки вырваться из захвата Сириуса, который, надо сказать, давно ослабел и теперь больше походит на объятия. Сосредоточенно и настойчиво Сириус проталкивает свой член в задницу Регулуса. Постанывая от возбуждения и ярости, он насаживает его на себя все глубже, в голове у него шумит, сердце бешенно колотится, и щекотание в яйцах подсказывает о том, что оргазм близок. А Регулус с замиранием прислушивается к шагам на лестнице. Сквозь боль и удовольствие, унижение и счастье он все-таки слышит шаркающий звук ее шагов. Она надвигается, она уже близко, она неминуема, как сама смерть.

— Остановись, Сириус, — шепчет он, — кончай, слышишь!.. Давай, завязывай... Она уже рядом... Она увидит, Сириус... Она убьет нас, Сириус... Она убьет тебя, Сириус...

Дикий вопль ужаса сотрясает стены. Сириусу кажется, что у него лопнули яйца и все, что было в них, толчками рвется наружу. Регулусу кажется, что лопнуло его сердце, мокрые от вытекшей спермы трусы прилипли в паху.

— Вон! Вон из дома моих славных предков, мерзкий ублюдок! Вон и чтобы глаза мои больше никогда тебя не видели! Гнусная тварь! Убирайся! Ты мне не сын больше! — их мать, зажмурившись от ужаса и злости, кричит и трясет сжатыми кулаками. — Орион! Орион! Немедленно иди сюда!

— Нет, мама, не надо! — кричит Регулус и, круто вывернувшись из-под руки Сириуса, падает перед матерью на колени. — Не зови отца! Пусть Сириус уйдет, пусть он оставит нас в покое!

— Регулус, сынок, да что же он сделал с тобой, мой мальчик?! — мать хватает Регулуса и тянет к себе, стараясь закрыть его от Сириуса, который стоит посреди коридора и совершенно безумными глазами смотрит на них. — Убирайся прочь, грязное животное! И не смей больше называть себя Блэком! Отныне ты больше не мой сын!

— Вы все — куча драконьего дерьма, вот вы кто! — вдруг зло говорит Сириус. — Я с превеликим удовольствием покину этот вонючий питомник чистокровных выродков! А ты, — Сириус наклоняется к Регулусу, — похотливая сука, только попробуй еще раз заговорить со мной! Маленькая хитрая шлюшка! Только попробуй!

Сириус застегивает штаны и несется в свою комнату. На лестнице слышатся шаги и взволнованные голоса.

— Счастливо оставаться! — кричит Сириус из комнаты, и тут же раздается грохот разбитого оконного стекла.

Регулусу кажется, что это миллионами осколков летит в преисподнюю вся его жизнь.


End file.
